


its so cold

by IndecisiveGemini



Series: Mentally unstable teenagers should not be exiled from their country [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghostbur, Hurt No Comfort, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), based on december 5th stream, i didnt edit this, sapnap and ghostbur are mentioned, this made me sad, we wanted a villain arc but instead we got a depression arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveGemini/pseuds/IndecisiveGemini
Summary: The lava looks so warm and inviting, and Tommy is so cold
Series: Mentally unstable teenagers should not be exiled from their country [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045179
Comments: 8
Kudos: 261





	its so cold

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading all the new tommy angst fics and I had to contribute. This is just sad, no fluff or happiness here. Warning for suicidal thoughts if you didn't read the tags.
> 
> Also I wrote this while really tired and I didn't edit it so there may be some mistakes

The lava’s heat could be felt even from where Tommy stood on the bridge, many blocks above the seemingly endless lake. Even in the Nether, Tommy still felt cold.

Dream, Sapnap, and Ghostbur had all gone through the Nether Portal to see the tree. He could still hear Dream and Sapnap mocking him through his communicator. That didn’t matter though. 

The lava bubbled and popped underneath him. It’s orange glow drawing Tommy’s eyes in. He was so cold. His jacket, well technically Wilbur’s jacket, did little to help the cold he felt in his bones. He shivered. 

The lava was warm. If he jumped in, he wouldn’t be cold anymore. Is this what Wilbur felt like before he died? Did Wilbur feel the same cold seep its way into his body and never leave? If this was how Wilbur felt, then Tommy understands why Wilbur pleaded with his father to stab the sword through his chest. 

The cold was unbearable. The more Tommy thought about it, the worse the cold got. The lava looks so warm.

If he just jumped, he would be warm. He would die, but he would be warm. 

It didn’t really matter if he died, hardly anyone would know. Dream, Sapnap, and Wilbur could just assume that he had gone back to Logsted. Tubbo wouldn’t care. Tubbo wouldn’t have exiled him if he cared.

No, they would see the death message. But why would Dream and Sapnap care that he died?

But it wouldn't really matter. He would be dead. He had one life left anyway. If he jumped now, he would die and become a ghost. Could he still feel the cold if he was a ghost?

Tommy slowly walked towards the edge of the blackstone bridge. He now stared directly down into the lava. The heat made his eyes burn but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t back away. 

Tommy was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn’t even notice Dream had come back through the portal until he felt Dream push him away from the edge. 

“It’s not your time to die yet, Tommy.” Dream placed dirt on the edge of the bridge. Tommy snapped out of his dazed state.

“It’s never my time to die.” He muttered bitterly and walked back towards his portal, Dream on his tail, Sapnap and Ghostbur following not far behind.


End file.
